I Like... Packs
ILIKEICECREAM.png|i Like Icecream set ILIKEMOVIES.png|I Like Movies Set ILIKEPARTY.png|I Like ( to ) Party Set ILIKEPETS.png|I Like Pets Set The MojiPop " I Like " sets are a total of 4 diffrent sets ; I Like Pets , I Like Party , I Like Movies and I Like Icecream Each set comes with 2 exclusive figures , each with an exclusive face . These are unique to the " I Like " sets and are not avalible through any other sets . Each exclusive charecter does not have a name , Magic box toys have not listed a name for them when asked . I Like Pets Description " The MojiPop pets are training in the pets club to win the mojicup. However there's also time to play and have fun! Chasing each others , playing with the see-saw and tobogganing is what they like best. After a good training session , they need to rest with a big glass of milk and lie down on their bed! " Webpage description : *Look after and train the MojiPops pets in the pet club! *Play with them on the slide, take care of them and have a great time living a thousand adventures together! *They love expressing how they feel, that's why every MojiPop has a face with two emotions. *You will love it! *Fun is assured! I Like Party Description " Birthday parties are the one thing that the MojiPops like doing the most . When it's a MojiPops birthday , they organise a huge party with inflatables , cakes and of course , really cool music , so they can dance. And theres always lots of presents ! " Webpage Description *A new adventure with MojiPops awaits you. *Ready to have a great time at the party they have set up? there is a slide, cake and music to dance! *Will they like what the DJ says? You decide, each MojiPop has its face with emotions: you can turn it around or exchange it with other MojiPops.! *In addition, in this adventure you will meet 2 new exclusive MojiPops with their exclusive face with emotions. What a great time we are going to have! *Fun is assured! I Like Movies Description " The MojiPops are never bored! Pop-corn , Soft drinks and a good film : the best film afternoon! They love funny films , adventures , love stories and mysteries. They watch them all! " Webpage Description *Welcome to the magical world of the MojiPops! *Today ... let's go to the movies! *Enjoy with them a great afternoon watching a movie and eating popcorn! *In this adventure you will discover 2 new exclusive MojiPops with exclusive emotions in their face: you can turn it around or exchange it with other MojiPops! *Will the movie make them laugh or cry? It's up to you I Like Ice Cream Description " Anytime is a good time for the MojiPops to enjoy an ice-cream. Whenever they can they go to the ice-cream parlour to eat one. There are lots of flavours to try! And if they cant go , theres no problem : the ice-creams can be delivered anywhere! " Webpage Description *Get ready to live thousands of adventures with the MojiPops! Do you want to go to the ice cream shop? *Join the MojiPops to eat ice cream: sit on the terrace and serve yourself! *You can also distribute them on your motorcycle! *The adventure in the ice cream shop presents you 2 new exclusive MojiPops with exclusive emotions in their face: you can turn it around or exchange it with other MojiPops! *Fun is assured! Category:Merchandise Category:Series 1